Can I Move On?
by JailyForever
Summary: Angelina has a question for Fred


**A/N:**

 **Written for Round 7 of QLFC**

 **Team:** Montrose Magpies

 **Position:** Beater 2

 **Ship:** S.S Bludger  & Quaffle aka Fred/Angelina

 **Prompts:** (Dialogue) "You're crazy!" / "Were you ever under the impression that I was normal?", (Word) Mist

 **Word Count:** 1227

* * *

Can I Move On?

May 2, 2000

Angelina walked through the entrance to the graveyard.

It was almost quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the soft tweets of the birds in the trees that surrounded the final resting place of the loved ones of so many people.

She had no idea where she was going; she only knew that he was in there somewhere.

It had been two years since she had lost the man she thought she would end up spending the rest of her life with, and she still couldn't quite believe that he was gone. She still hadn't fully accepted that she would never see his face light up as he laughed, or see the twinkle in his eye when he and his twin had done something mischievous.

Every day it broke her heart a little bit more, and recent developments had left her even more broken and confused about her feelings.

Finally finding the person she was looking for, Angelina sat on the grass, and rested her head against the headstone that read:

 _ **Fred Weasley**_

 _ **April 1 1978–May 2 1998 (Age: 20)**_

 _ **Beloved son and brother, who lived to make the world laugh with him, and died helping to make it a safer and better place.**_

Tears trickled down the cheek of the young witch, as she let her mind wander to her very first date with Fred.

Even then she had known that he would was the one for her.

XxXx

Fred took Angelina's hand in his own as they walked along the length of the Great Lake, having just left the Yule Ball.

"Hey Ang, I've just had a great idea," Fred whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

Angelina looked up at Fred with a questioning look.

If there was one thing that she had learnt in the six years they had been at Hogwarts together, it was that whenever Fred had a great idea, it usually wasn't.

"We should jump in the lake," Fred exclaimed, as though it was the most magnificent idea on earth.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"We should jump in the lake," he repeated.

Fred released Angelina's hand, ran the short distance to the lake, and jumped in, creating a huge splash.

"You're crazy!" Angelina laughed, shaking her head as she took in the sight before her.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that anyone would consider this to be an appropriate action on a first date, but then again, this was Fred Weasley.

"Were you ever under the impression that I was normal?" Fred asked, splashing some water up at Angelina.

"No," she admitted, "But don't think for one second that I'm joining you in there."

"Aww come on, Ang, it's delightful in here, once you get over the initial shock," Fred said, jumping out of the lake and running towards Angelina.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back towards the lake.

"No Fred, no," Angelina giggled. "Put me down. I said noooo."

Angelina felt herself fly through the air, and land in the water with a huge splash.

The cold water was a shock to her system.

She swam to the surface, and glared at the laughing Weasley still on dry land.

"I'm going to kill you, Fred," she screamed, "You ruined my dress."

Fred smiled his infectious grin, and cannon-balled back into the water.

"Aww Ang, you wouldn't do that," he said as he swam towards her. "You'd miss me too much."

"No, I wouldn't," she laughed, pushing his head under the water, and swimming hard and fast back to the dry land.

"Hey," Fred cried, "Why did you do that?"

"I just had a great idea, and I thought I'd execute it," Angelina replied, with a smirk on her face. "Anyway, I should be going now, but I had a great time tonight, despite you getting me all wet."

"I aim to please," he smiled, joining her on the grass and earning himself a slap on the shoulder. "May I escort you back to the Common Room, my lady?"

Angelina bit her bottom lip as she pretended to think about it.

"I suppose so, but you owe me a new dress," she answered, looping her arm around his, and walking back towards the castle with him.

XxXx

"That was such a good day, Fred, even though my dress was never the same again," she sighed, coming out of her memory. "I wish we could have had more of them."

Angelina felt the breeze of the light wind kiss her skin softly; it felt as though Fred was signalling his agreement with her.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I came here today," Angelina said softly, running her hand across the damp grass. "Well, here it goes, and please don't hate me, Freddie."

The witch took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled as she tried to figure out the right words to use.

"Recently, I've been having these—feelings—for George," she admitted quietly. "It's left me feeling so confused, Freddie, and I don't know what to do. I—I feel as though I would be betraying you to act on these emotions. I guess what I want to know is if it's okay for me to move on. Would you hate me for dating George?"

Angelina knew that it was irrational to ask Fred for permission to move on. In her heart of hearts, she knew that he would want her to be happy, and would never ask her stay a lonely singleton for the rest of her life. However, it was one thing to start dating again, but it was another thing completely to date his twin. She still wasn't completely sure if her feelings for George were real, or if she had developed them because he was Fred's mirror image.

"I wish you were able to give me answer," she wept, resting her head against the headstone.

"Angie."

The crying witch lifted her head off the headstone, and turned to face the direction of the voice.

Surely she must be hallucinating.

He couldn't be here.

It wasn't possible.

"Freddie, is that really you?" she asked, pinching herself to make sure she was awake.

"In a manner of speaking," he answered. "I've heard every word you've spoken Angie, and you have my blessing. You and George deserve to be happy, and if you make each other happy, then go for it. But I have a condition: if the two of you get married, you must name your first born son Fred."

Angelina wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, and let out a feeble laugh.

"That would never be in doubt," Angelina smiled sadly.

"Go and be happy, Ang. Seize the day, and make my baby brother feel as though he is the luckiest man alive."

Angelina nodded her head slowly as the vision of Fred faded away into the mist, and she felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

She didn't know for sure if what she had seen was real, but it comforted her to think that it was, and to know that if anything happened with George that Fred would be happy for her.

Angelina pressed her hand to her lips and then pressed it against the headstone, before standing up and leaving the way she came.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know any thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
